1. Field
Embodiments may relate to connectors for transmission of power or transmission/reception of data and laundry treatment apparatuses having the same.
2. Background
Laundry treatment apparatuses refer to apparatuses that may perform washing and/or drying of laundry such as clothes and the like. Laundry treatment apparatuses, which include a steam supply device and function to refresh laundry for removal of wrinkles, deodorization, elimination of static cling and the like, have become popular.
An aesthetic function of a variety of devices including laundry treatment apparatuses is increasingly a focus of attention. With regard to laundry treatment apparatuses, designs to enhance an aesthetic function have actively been studied.
For example, while a control panel has been mounted to a cabinet, laundry treatment apparatuses in which a control panel is installed to a rotatable door to pursue design diversity are on an increasing trend.
Electronic devices that need supply of power are increasingly installed to a door similar to a control panel.
In an example in which a control panel and electronic devices are installed to a door of a laundry treatment apparatus, there may be a need for wires or cables that connect a power supply device and an information processing device, incorporated in a main body of the laundry treatment apparatus, to the electronic devices installed in the door for power supply or data transmission to the electronic devices.
Laundry treatment apparatuses of disadvantageous arrangements may suffer from aesthetic deterioration and assembly efficiency due to a connection mechanism that connects a power supply device or an information processing device, incorporated in a main body of the laundry treatment apparatus, to any electronic device installed in a device that is separable from the main body or rotatably coupled to the main body.
Additionally, in an example in which a door pivotally rotatably coupled to a cabinet is provided at a left side or a right side thereof with a hinge, the disadvantageous arrangement may fail to solve difficulty in coupling of the power supply device or the information processing device and inconvenience in connection of a power line or a communication line.